


The Pair of You

by kathkin



Series: Yes, Jamie, it is a big one! [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: M/M, gay married in space, set some time during The Invasion probably idk when just roll with it, very silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Oh, hallo, Brigadier. Handy little device, isn’t it? So many uses.” </i> In which the Brigadier becomes an unwitting voyeur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pair of You

**Author's Note:**

> For [this](http://sizeofthatthing.livejournal.com/3359.html?thread=3716639#t3716639) sizeofthatthing prompt: _Two/Jamie, The Brigadier walks in on some interesting usage of the sonic screwdriver._

When he heard the shrill buzzing of the Doctor’s sonic whatsit emanating from the supply cupboard, he assumed the Doctor must be doing repair work. Quite how they’d managed to break something while fetching spare parts he couldn’t imagine, but there it was.

As he drew closer, it dawned on him that interspersed with the buzzing were pained-sounding moans. Some sort of medical emergency, maybe? That _would_ explain what was taking the pair of them so long. Perhaps the sonic… thing doubled as some kind of medical implement. He ought to see that everything was alright.

Really, he’d only wanted to know what the hold-up was. None of his concerned musings could prepare him for what he saw when he opened the door.

Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart stood in the doorway, gaping at the sigh before him. The Doctor had young Mister Mccrimmon backed up against the wall, his face buried in the boy’s neck. Jamie was clutching at the shelving, his legs splayed around the Doctor. His head was tilted back, his eyes closed, and he was the one making all the racket. The Doctor had one hand up Jamie’s kilt, and from thence emanated the buzzing. With every buzz and thrum of sonic, the boy moaned and grunted and the boxes on the shelves rattled. “Oh – _Doctor_ – ah, _ahh_ –”

Well, this was – deeply inappropriate behaviour, especially in the middle of a crisis, but he supposed it was also deeply inappropriate for him to be standing there gawping. He ought to leave before they noticed him. He took a step back, but misjudged the angle. The heel of his boot cracked smartly against the door frame, and Mister Mccrimmon’s eyes opened.

He looked about as astonished to see the Brigadier as the Brigadier was to see him. He stared, wide-eyed, and began to pluck vainly at the Doctor’s shoulders. “Doctor,” he said. “Doctor – er –”

“Hmm?” The Doctor was preoccupied doing something downright indecent to Jamie’s ear with his tongue.

Jamie cleared his throat and said “hullo, Brigadier,” loud enough that the Doctor couldn’t fail to notice.

Damn the funny little man, he wasn’t even ruffled. “Oh, hallo, Brigadier,” he said, grinning impishly over his shoulder. He brought his sonic screwdriver out from beneath the kilt, light still flashing. “Handy little device, isn’t it? So many uses.” Flicking it on, he pressed the tip to the skin of Jamie’s inner knee.

“Nnhgh,” said Jamie.

Good grief. The Brigadier cleared his throat and adjusted his collar. All he could think to say was, “I wondered what was taking the pair of you so long.”

“Yes, yes,” said the Doctor. “We’ll be along in a moment. Run along, now.” He actually had the gall to wave the Brigadier away.

And so away he went – more in response to Jamie’s pleading gaze than the Doctor’s urging. He closed the door firmly behind him and took a breath. As he walked back down the corridor, he supposed he ought to compose a suitable cover for them – and a firm lecture to deliver later, about how whatever may or may not be acceptable behaviour wherever the Doctor came from, here on Earth that sort of behaviour wouldn’t bally well pass muster.

But first, he decided, he was going to have a well-earned cup of tea.


End file.
